Kingdom of the Lost Souls
by timelord-at-221B-fleetstreet
Summary: Organization XIII discovers heartless in Death City and Medusa becomes interested in Larxene.
1. Chapter 1

Make swung Soul across the kishin that had been assigned to her and Soul, "Put me down," Soul muttered as soon as she finished the last blow, and Maka dropped him onto the floor.

Soul shifted back into his human form. He then walked over to the red soul that floated in the air where the kinshi had its final stand.

Maka turned away when he proceeded to eat, she didn't know how to describe it, but it felt awkward watching him eat lately, "37" she mumbled.

"Ugh, I'll never forgive Blair for screwing up our total!" Soul yelled and walked over to Maka's side.

"It's my fault," Maka muttered and hung her head, silently cursing Blair as much as herself.

"Ah, don't be rough on yourself Maka," Soul slapped her back, "It ain't your fault! It's all my fault for not even giving her a chance to explain herself,"

"Hey! It is not your fault," Maka said sharply.

"How about it's Blair's fault?" Soul laughed and Maka did too while she nodded in agreement.

"Come on," Maka started to walk away, "We should go home,"

Soul nodded, "I'm still hungry" he whined, making Maka laugh.

"I'm sorry, Soul! But we don't have any other missions to do!" Maka laughed and they went home.

Larxene pulled at a loose thread on her cloak and sighed as she waited for Axel to finally get to the Grey Area so they could get their new special assignment together.

She was really impatient at that point, well who wouldn't be? She wanted to know what their special assignment was badly.

"Can't you just tell me now?" she asked Saïx again, only to get the same response of 'no'.

After a couple minutes, Axel finally walked into the Grey Area, "There you are pyro!" Larxene said in relief.

"Hey Larxie! Happy to see me?" he smiled mischeiviously.

"Actually, yes. Today me and you have a special mission and I've been waiting for twenty minutes!" she smacked him.

"Alright, Larxie, let's go then," he walked over to Saïx, also excited for their exclusive mission.

Alright! You can give us our assignment now," Larxene said to Saïx.

"You can't just leave right away," Saïx said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Larxene raised an eyebrow.

"In Roxas' and Xion's recon, they discovered that everything works differently," Saïx explained.

"What do you mean?" Axel asked.

"You can't summon your weapons," he said.

"What? What's that supposed to mean?" Larxene demanded.

"In that world, you need a compatible soul to work with. One will be the weilder of the other, who has to turn into their weapon," Saïx said.

"So what you're saying is that one of us with turn into a weapon and the other will wield them?" Axel summed it all up for Larxene's sake if anything else.

"I get to be the weilder!" Larxene rose her hand eagerly.

"Once you are there it will be decided," Saïx said.

"How will we know?" Axel asked.

"You both have to close your eyes and focus, then one of you will turn into a weapon and the other will most likely be able to see souls," Saïx explained.

"Whoa! No way! That's awesome!" Axel yelled excitedly.

"What's this world called?" Larxene asked.

"Death City," Saïx answered.

"Sounds peachy," Larxene grimaced.

Saïx chuckled and opened a dark corridor and nodded at the pair.

As soon as they stepped out of the dark corridor and entered Death City, "Hphm, just as I expected. Peachy," Larxene said as soon as they were in Death City.

"What are we supposed to be doing again?" Axel asked, hoping that it wasn't recon.

"We have to take out some mega shadows and giga shadows. You know, shadows," Larxene shrugged.

"Alright, let's see which one of us is the wielder," Axel smiled before closing his eyes and relaxing.

Larxene sighed and closed her eyes and cleared her mind and just focused on the rhythm of her breathing.

After awhile, there was a sound of sword and Larxene felt a sudden weight in her hands.

She opened her eyes and saw a sword that was jagged like a lightning bolt, but was red as fire in her hands.

Larxene laughed and jumped up and down, "I GET TO BE WIELDER HAHAHAHA!"

"Yeah, real great for you," Axel said from within the sword.

"Sorry," Larxene giggled before walking down the street to begin her search for shadows.

Suddenly, she heard a scream pierce the air. She laughed, but wasn't amused, "C'mon let's go check it out! It could be a target!"

Larxene continued to laugh hard before Axel said, "You might get to see someone in agony if you get there faster," that made her shape up and run to the sound.

She founded a corner and saw a lady with a broom, wacking a snake, "SNAKE! DISGUSTING CREATURE! GET OUT OF HERE!" the lady wacked the creature.

"Hey!" Larxene yelled and approached the woman, "What are you doing to that snake?"

"It is a disgusting creature that doesn't deserve to live! I'm putting it out of its misery!" she yelled.

"Come on, it's just a snake!" Larxene giggled and picked up the snake, making the woman flinch.

"Keep that thing away from me," she said and started to back away from Larxene.

She laughed, "Ahh! The snakie likes you!" she put the reptile in the woman's face.

The woman ran away and Larxene laughed harder as she practically tripped over her own feet, "AND STAY AWAY!"

The snake hissed a little and Larxene tsked, "Come now I saved your life!"

Axel then transformed back into a human, "Hey. Put the snake down. It might be poison,"

"Ahh Axel is scared too?" Larxene laughed and pet the snake gently.

The snake crawled up Larxene's arm a little bit and coiled around her arm, "Naw, I'm just concerned for your safety. It could be poisonous,"

"Whatever pyro," she said while the snake went further up her arm and to her neck.

"Just put the damned snake down," Axel commanded sharply.

"Ahh but can't I keep him?" Larxene said giggling.

Axel's eyes widened as the snake started to coil around Larxene's neck, "Seriously put it down!" he yelled.

"It's harmless, really," Larxene rolled her eyes.

The snake opened its jaw, and Axel smacked it until it fell off of Larxene, "What the hell Axel?"

"That thing was going to bite you," he said and kicked the snake away, "Get out of here!" he yelled.

"Whatever. Just transform," Larxene held her hands out and clenched her fists once the sword was back in her grasp.

There was a sound of screams, but not in agony or fear. In determination, "Residents," Larxene said and braced her weapon.

"We can reveal ourselves here. We look normal amongst these people," Axel reminded her.

"I know," she said. Larxene then walked around the corner and saw a giga shadow.

It seemed as if some civilians were already taking care of the shadows, and Larxene joined them, "Mind if I cut in?"

"Sure, we could use some help," said a little blonde girl in a weird coat, not like her's, a lot different actually. She also carried a huge scythe almost like Marluxia's.

"Naw, Black Star can handle anything!" said a boy with blue hair that she took as Black Star.

"Right," Larxene said sarcastically and immediately went to work on the heartless.

A couple minutes later, the shadows were defeated and Axel turned back, and so did Blondie's and Black Star's, "Thanks guys. We needed the help," Blondie said.

"No problem. It's our job to take out those things," Larxene said.

"What are those things? They definitely aren't not kishin, they didn't have any souls," said a girl with black hair that worked with Black Star.

"Well, I don't know what kishin are; but those things are what we call heartless. Or people without hearts," Larxene explained.

"Hm, and kishin are people who have become evil beings," Blondie explained.

"Thanks for exchanging intel with us. But we should be going," Axel said.

"Yeah, we should," Larxene nodded and turned around.

"Hey!" said Blondie's partner.

The two turned around, "Why don't we team up? We need your help with heartless! And you might want to get rid of some kishin who could be helping out the heartless!" Blondie said.

"Nope, we can't. We are only here for a limited time," Larxene said.

"Can we at least know your names?" asked Black Star.

"Why not. I'm Larxene,"

"I'm Axel,"

"I'm Maka," said Blondie.

"Soul," said Maka's partner.

"Tsubaki," said Black Star's partner.

"And I am the biggest star you will ever meet. BLACK STAAAAAAR!" Black Star.

"Okay, we met. We really have to got to go," Larxene said and she and Axel left, leaving the four kind of confused by their behavior.

After they defeated more heartless, they decided to RTC, "That was a weird mission,"

"Says the girl who wasn't a sword 3/4 of the time," Axel grumbled.

"Ahhh, you little grumpy face," Larxene laughed.

"Sometimes I hate you so much," he said, making Larxene laughed harder, "LOOK OUT!"

Axel pushed Larxene away from where she was standing and kicked something into the grass, "Axel what the hell?"

"There was that snake," he muttered.

"What?" Larxene said sharply.

"That snake from before. It was right at your leg and it was going to bite you," he said with horror in his voice.

"There are a lot of snakes here. Don't assume it was the same one from before," she said, blowing it off.

"But it was,"

Medusa hissed in disappointment. That girl's could have easily been her's if that ridiculous boy wasn't there!

She loathed him for it and would get him back. But the first step was getting out of the state she was in now.

Oh how she missed the glory of her true body! She missed having two legs and arms.

Geez, being a snake was harder than it looked. But right now wasn't a time to complain. Right now was a time to be patient and adaptive.

Oh, but that girl would have been perfect to take! She seemed the same age as she was and she was in shape! She needed the second requirement to go on with her plans, the first was just preferable.

She continued to follow the pair from the bushes and never lost them, "Seriously Axel, you're over reacting!"

"I really hope so," Axel crossed his arms.

"Well, I'm exhausted! Let's RTC," Larxene stretched and yawned.

"Whatever," Axel flicked his arm and black and blue smoke swirled around the air. Medusa watched in shock as the two stepped through the smoke before disappearing.

'A portal? But they weren't witches! How could they do that if they don't have any magic?'

Medusa closed her eyes and thought to herself 'Nake snake cobra cobra' over and over until she heard Larxene's voice again, "What an idiot!"

Medusa opened her eyes and saw Larxene in a white room that appeared to be her's, "He thinks I can't handle anything and I hate him!"

Medusa had used her magic to see where Larxene was, and here she was.

She had to get her back into Death City! But, how?

With no other choice, she teleported herself to the building where Larxene was. Once inside, she used magic to make herself human.

This was a tricky idea, for she could only do it once and for a limited time so she quickly went to work.

She looked around and started running down random corridors until she found somebody, "Hey, you!"

The man had silver hair that swept over his face and covered his eye, "Who the hell are you?"

"That is of no concern! I need to know who your superior is! Please it's life or death!" Medusa pleaded.

"I refuse to tell you unless I know who you are and why you are here," he said stubbornly.

"Ugh! Fine! I am the witch Medusa! I am here to speak with your superior about the heartless in my world! This is very urgent sir! I can only stay here for a short amount of time!"

"Medusa. How do I know what you say is true?" he asked.

"WITCHES' HONOR!" she yelled, "Please!"

"Keep running straight and you'll come to a door, that's where he is," he pointed down the hall.

Too far! Think Medusa! Think think think! "Nake snake cobra cobra! Nake snake cobra cobra!"

The man watched in shock as she let her snakes fly off of her arms and speed into the office ahead. She then ran after them.

By the time she got to the office, superior was knocked out and files of assignments were on the desk, "Good snake," she muttered as she filed through.

"Aha!" she yelled when she found what she was looking for. She waved her hands over the file and watched as Larxene and her weapon's assignment changed to recon in Death City.

"I'll have you soon enough body!" she hissed as she went back to Death City.

"Those two were weird," Soul said as they walked home from their recent encounter with Larxene and Axel.

"They are probably shy," Maka shrugged.

"Naw, that's definitely not it. They're just weird people," Soul answered plainly.

Maka shook her head, "No, that's not it either! But now that you mention it, there was something wrong with their souls. Maybe they were trying to hide something from us,"

"Hmm, could be. But we never met them before," Soul said.

"We never met Medusa before, but look how she turned out," Maka answered.

"You can't be over cautious of every person you meet," he answered with the obvious irony in his voice.

"I don't think we can afford that luxury any more Soul," Maka hung her head.

"Relax! We'll probably never see them again," Soul said as they approached their door, "Key?"

"I don't have the key!" Maka said with worry starting to escalate in her voice.

That's when Soul pulled the key out of his pocket, "See? You worry way too much. You need to loosen up,"

"That was not funny Soul!" Maka yelled.

"It was funny and you know it," he said as he jiggled the key in the lock until there was a click and the door opened with ease.

"MAKA CHOP!" 


	2. Chapter 2

"Recon in Death City," Saïx told Axel.

"Death City? Again?" Axel yelled.

"Is that a problem ?" he asked, flipping through papers.

"Yeah! I think someone in Death City is after Larxene!" he said.

"Larxene has already fallen under someone's radar. Why am I not surprised?" he chuckled, "Whom is after No. XII?"

"Someone who controls snakes," Axel said.

"Hm, after all the recon we've done, we haven't found anyone with that particular power," Saïx said.

"Really?"

"Your mission has changed. Instead of just looking around, you have to figure out who controls these snakes and how they have not come up,"

"Yes sir,"

When she found out as had recon in Death City, Larxene knew that Axel was going to give her lots of guff.

"What are we doing today?" Larxene asked.

"Trying to find allies," Axel answered.

"Ahhh, okay. What's that got to do with recon?" she asked.

"Well, we have to investigate individuals and ask them questions,"

"Hmm,"

"Hey, I think we should split up,"

"What? Why?"

"This city is pretty big, it would be faster if we split up,"

"What if one of us needs to fight?"

"Well, we'll do what the witches do! We'll use our magic,"

"Well, okay," so Axel was starting to trust her. That gave some piece of mind.

"Lord Death," Axel bowed low and gracefully.

"My guards say you demanded an audience with me. Why?" Death asked.

"I need to speak with you concerning a resident in this city," Axel answered.

"Oh? Who is this resident you need to know about?"

"That's why I've come to you. I have no idea who this person is I'm looking for,"

"Do you even have a gender?"

"No sir,"

"Tell me about who you need to know about,"

"Who controls snakes around here?"

"Ah, you're looking for Medusa,"

"Medusa. Thank you, that's it,"

"Why did you need to know?"

"You'll know soon," Axel ran out of the Death room and went in to question others about Medusa.

Maka started to walk home with Soul when she saw Crona all alone, "Hey! Crona!"

"Oh, hi Maka," he muttered.

"What are doing here?" Maka asked.

"Nothing. Why do you ask? Am I not allowed here? Did I do something wrong?"

"Calm down Crona. I mean why are you here all by yourself?"

"Oh. I'm just thinking,"

"Why don't you come hang out with me and Soul?" Maka held out her hand.

"Really?"

"Of course!" she laughed before helping him off the ground and walking off with him.

"Excuse me! You three!" called a voice.

"Hey Maka. Check it out. It's that guy from the other day," Soul said.

"I have a few questions for you three!" said Axel as he rushed over to them.

"Hey Axel!" Maka waved.

"Oh, it's you two," Axel said, "Who's this guy?"

"This is Crona. Our friend," Maka answered.

"Whatever. I need to ask you guys something,"

"What is it?" Soul asked.

"What do you three know about the witch Medusa?"

Crona's eyes widened and he grimaced and winced and shook in fear.

"What?"

"You scared him!" Maka snapped at him.

"So you do know something!"

"Leave him alone! He doesn't like to talk about her!"

"No, Maka. It's okay. I'll have to talk about it sometime," Crona muttered.

"Tell me everything you can,"

"Medusa is my mother. She isn't a great one, but she was all I had a month ago. She experimented in me, injected black blood inside of me to make me a kishin. She put a demon into me which gave me a demon sword. She told me I had to collect and eat souls, and for awhile I did. I was close to becoming a kishin, but Maka saved me. She was cruel to me and everyone here except Dr. Stein. She is a witch who controls snakes and has thousands of snakes inside of her. She was the school nurse for awhile so she could revive the kishin. Medusa was killed not that long ago after she was caught by the academy. But she still succeeded. The kishin is revived,"

"Thanks; that'll be all. Continue with your day," so what he was dealing with was a witch that was supposed to be dead.

"Thank you for your time," Larxene said before leaving yet another failure, "This is ridiculous,"

She walked along the road, trying to find anything interesting, but there was nothing that caught her interest for the Organization.

Then she heard a hiss from the grass.

"Doctor Stein, what can you tell me about Medusa?" Axel asked.

"She is a rough and powerful witch that controls snakes," he answered.

"Hey little guy!" Larxene said and leaned down to the snake, and it hissed again.

"I know that, tell me more," Axel said.

"She is a master at manipulation, and will stop at nothing to get her way," Stein answered, "She was able to use me to get her way and I never noticed until now,"

The snake slithered up her arm and wrapped itself around her arm and made its way to her neck, "Hey, are you the same snake from yesterday?"

"What if she was still alive? But had to take a form as a snake or something like that?"

"She would stop at nothing to get a body she deemed fit and possess it,"

The snake tightened around Larxene's neck, "Hey!" she yelled and tried to throw it off of her, but it clinged onto her.

"GET OFF!" she began to spass out, desperately trying to get rid of the thing.

"What if she did get a hold of a body?" Axel asked

"That person may as well be dead,"

Axel ran out of the office.

The snake shoved its head into her mouth, "What the-" but it was able to shove itself completely into her body.

"LARXENE!" Axel yelled.

"You friend is looking for you. You should go to him, he'll be worried about you," a voice said in her head.

"There you are!" Larxene turned around to see Axel running to her.

"Yeah, here I am," Larxene muttered.

"I freaked out! I found out some stuff about that snake from yesterday," Axel said.

"Really?" she said quietly.

"Yeah. Apparently it's a witch that's supposed to be dead that is trying to possess a body,"

"Interesting," she muttered and felt an uncomfortable stirring in her stomach.

"You okay? You seem pretty out of it," Axel said.

"Lie to him, you don't want to worry about you," the voice said again.

"I'm just tired. Let's RTC," she said and summoned a dark corridor before stepping into it.

She had done it. She was in Larxene's body. She was still adjusting and getting ready to take full control, but Larxene liked to fight.

Although, Medusa wasn't one to give in oh so easily. She would work as long as it would take.

"Why are you doing this?" Larxene asked her.

"I need to so I can live and gain control over Death City," she answered.

"Is you name Medusa?" Larxene asked.

"Mhm,"

"So you were killed a month ago?" she asked.

"Correct,"

"How long with you stay in me?" her voice trembled.

"Forever, if I like these accommodations," Medusa laughed at her discomfort.

"I knew we shouldn't have talked to that guy! He's crazy!" Soul said as soon as they walked into their apartment.

"Let's just not stress it, okay?" Maka suggested as she plopped onto the couch.

"I wonder why he was asking about a dead witch," Soul wondered aloud, "Maybe something is wrong,"

"Medusa is dead," Maka growled.

"I know that. But you're the one who said we have to be open," Soul pointed out.

"But Medusa is dead damn it! She can't come back!" Maka yelled and slammed her fists onto the coffee table before storming out of the living room.

Soul flinched at the loud slam of Maka's door and sighed. He knew she was over reacting so much because she was Crona's friend.

He didn't understand Maka most of the time.

Maka buried her head in her pillow before screaming very loud.

How could Soul say stuff like that? Crona was their friend! They were supposed to be on Crona's side and see Medusa as a threat just by breathing!

After all she had done to Crona Maka had more than just little reason to hate her!

After all, she was one of the DWMA's mortal enemies. That meant that they shouldn't be even thinking about the possibility of her being alive!

Stein cut her in half with her father. That's what he told her. Medusa was long gone, there was no way she could be alive.

And Axel! He didn't have to traumatize Crona like that! He saw that Crona was distraught. After he said he would, he should've insisted that he didn't have to talk about her!

Maka didn't understand why everyone was being so stupid! That wasn't being open! That was being stupid!

She didn't understand Soul most of the time.

Axel clicked in the link on the computer. He began to read what was on the page and tried to put together the vast puzzle before him.

He had bought a computer from Death City and was using it to understand the witch Medusa.

So far, all he had gotten was the intel he had gathered from Death City earlier that day.

He huffed and pushed his chair away from his desk and began to ponder the same information he had read all day.

He looked at his notes.  
•Medusa is a witch •Her power is snakes •She deceased in a recent battle with one of the professors in the DWMA •She had revived the demon called kishin, the source of all madness •Some claim that she was in love with the professed who had killed her •Is a very powerful witch •To carry out experiments in black blood, she staged as a school nurse for a month •Her son is Crona •She experimented on him with black blood •She tried to make her own son a kishin •After that failed, she turned her attention on the kishin •Some believe that she is still alive and prowls around as a snake for a new body •She has allied herself with the frog witch Eruka and the immortal Free

Axel huffed. Nothing. He couldn't figure out anything about this witch. She kept herself well hidden.

Axel went back to his new computer and clicked on the search box and typed possession. Search.

Possession

When one takes ownership of something

The origin is from the idea of a demon taking a human body and seizing control.

That didn't help.

Possession witches. Search.

Witches have many powers. Their best and most natural one would have to be manipulation. A witch can deceive anyone if they put their mind on it. A very common way of manipulation that witches carry out is taking other forms. They can either use their magic to create an illusion to other's eyes. Or they could simply use possession. A dead witch that has a large quantity of power has the power to release some of their magic and take that form until they can find a suitable body for them. From there, the body will change behavior and appearance. Eventually, the witch will seize full control over the body, regardless of the bodies' power. The only way to rid a witch of one's body is not found yet.

Axel stood up and ran to Larxene's room and knocked on the door, "Larxene!"

"What is it?" she said in a tired voice.

"I need to get in there!" he turned the knob, but she locked it.

"No, stay away from me you asshole," she said with a slight waver in her voice.

"Larxene! Did you see that snake again today?" Axel asked with urgency in his voice.

"What are you talking about?" she said after a long pause.

"That snake from the other day! Did you see it today?" he asked and pounded in the door.

There was a long pause again, but this time, Axel could hear Larxene mumbling. Not that he could make out what she was saying, "I didn't see anything,"

"Larxene tell me the truth. Don't listen to her," he said in a soothing voice.

"Don't listen to who? You're crazy Axel. Leave me alone," she said.

"HEY I'M NOT DONE TALKING TO YOU!" he said and tried to kick the door open.

"That's not relevant, I'm done talking to you," she mumbled.

"MEDUSA! I KNOW YOU ARE IN HER! AND IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU, YOU'LL GET PUT IMMEDIATELY!" he yelled.

There was a cackle behind the door, "I am alone Axel. I have no idea who this Medusa is," she laughed more, her voice sounding a bit different.

"Damn you!" he yelled before running back to his room.

"He figured it out already," Larxene muttered.

"I see that. Just keep lying to him. He's a fool and he can't do anything about this, and he knows it," Medusa answered from inside her mind.

"He's a fool, he can't do anything," she whispered back.

"Yes, that's right. He knows that there is no point in you fighting. You should give up," she crooned.

"I will never give into you Medusa!" she hissed.

"Haha, be quiet! Someone will hear you," she laughed harder.

"I DONT CARE!"

"Shut the hell up! Some of us sleep you know," Xigbar called from next door.

"You should kill all of them," Medusa said smoothly.

"I can't do that. That would give you away, they know I can't do it all by myself," Larxene answered.

"Your fight is waning," Medusa laughed.

"You wish Medusa. I will never give you an easy time," Larxene scoffed and stuck her nose in the air.

"Hmph," just then, Larxene's head was bashed up against her wall and she screamed in pain.

"Wha-" but she couldn't talk any more and she stood up and went down to the kitchen. Once there, Medusa forced her to get a glass of water.

"What are you doing to me?" she said with struggle.

"Showing his much power I have over you," Medusa stated and laughed as she winced.

Meduds then got poison out of the cabinet, "Oh no," she laughed, "Stop!"

"I don't know-maybe I'll play with you until you break," she giggled, "Tell me Larxene, how does your own medicine taste?"

The glass was forced in her hand, "Wait!"

"What is it now?" Medusa asked, stopping her hand from going to her lips.

"What will happen when you kill me? You won't be able to control me!" Larxene laughed.

"I will, actually. A dead body is easier to control than a live one," Medusa answered.

"Ahh," Larxene's voice shook, "STOP!"

Medusa dropped the glass, "Never underestimate me ever again Larxene,"

"I won't," 


	3. Chapter 3

Axel didn't know what to do. Larxene wasn't feeling well, and was taking the day off.

What it when he returned Medusa had already taken control of Larxene? How could he deal with that?

He replayed the conversation from last month. She didn't sound like herself. She didn't have her spunk, and as the month dragged on, it grew worse. He was truly scared.

He tried to tell Saïx, but he didn't believe him. Even if he did, he would talk to Larxene, and she would deny all accusations.

Why wouldn't she? Medusa was at her throat, literally. Only Kingdom Hearts knows what Medusa threatened her with.

He was at Beast's Castle right now and had to help Xion take out a giant heartless. They were wandering right now, with no luck, and all he wanted was to RTC and go to Larxene.

"Hey, Xion," Axel said.

"Yeah Axel?" Xion said.

"What if the Beast took out the heartless already?" he asked.

"I don't know. This heartless appeared yesterday," Xion said.

"A day is plenty of time," Axel muttered quietly and hung his head low.

They walked around a little more with no success. The heartless seemed to disappear from the castle, "C'mon let's RTC and just report this thing can't be found,"

"I don't know Axel," Xion said distantly.

"Come on, let's just go," Axel said, and once Xion was still frozen in place, he added, "We looked everywhere,"

"Yeah, I guess," she said and followed Axel to the dark corridor.

They walked back to the corridor, and still couldn't find the heartless on the way back, "This is just ridiculous," Axel said once they made it to the corridor.

Right when Xion was about to walk through the corridor Axel heard a smash, "What's that?" Xion yelled.

"The heartless!" Axel yelled and they both ran towards the sound.

Once they turned the corner, they didn't see a heartless, they saw Larxene, laying on the floor of the castle, "Hey! Larxene!" Axel yelled and ran to her still body.

He shook her body and yelled her name, and even smacked her a little, but she remained unconscious, "Larxene!"

Xion gasped, "I'll go get help!" she said before running away.

Axel shook her body, but she still remained asleep. That's when he started to get nervous. He instantly picked up her body and lugged her to the corridor.

Once he got there, he set her on the ground and opened the corridor. He turned around and saw Larxene starting to stand up.

"Larxene!" he called out in relief and kneeled down to her side.

"What? Where am I?" she groaned and rubbed her head as she started to stand up on her feet.

"Larxene?" he mumbled and pushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"What?" she said groggily and rubbed her eyes that she had sealed closed.

"Come on, let's get you home," he picked her up and took her home.

Maka woke up and yawned obnoxiously, "There you are Maka," Blair said and smiled.

"Why are you on my bed?" she demanded and sat up quickly.

"Soul said he wanted me to talk to you," she answered.

"Why?" she asked and stretched out.

"He wanted me to say he knows that he made you mad and he wanted to apologize, but he had to go talk to your father,"

"Wait what? What does my dad want with Soul?" Maka said and jumped out of bed.

"I don't know. It beats me, I never figured it out," Blair shrugged, but Maka was already in the bathroom getting ready.

As soon as she got out she asked Blair where Soul and her dad were meeting, "At the coffee shop downtown,"

So Maka immediately ran to the coffee shop and hoped to make it to see why Soul was talking to her father. He knew how much she hated her dad, why was he talking to him?

After awhile, she made it to the shop and walked inside inconspicuously and looked around the lobby for her partner.

After a full scan, she realized they weren't in the lobby, so they were probably in the next room over, "Excuse me ma'am," she said to the worker.

"How can I help you?" she answered.

"I need thou to tell me where my friends are. One is a grown man in a suit with red hair and the other is a teenager with white hair,"

"Ah, those two," she said with a drag in her voice that Maka didn't miss.

"Can you tell me where they are?" she asked politely.

"They were thrown out a minute ago," she answered.

"Why? What happened?" Maka said, although she wasn't surprised.

"The older man sexually harassed with one of our unwilling workers," she said.

"Oh,"

"Now miss, I need to get back to work," she said before going behind a curtain that seperated the lobby from the microwaves etc.

Her grip was loosening. Medusa could feel it. She almost had her new body completely to herself.

"Oh Larxene!" she sang with a too much sweetness in her voice.

She groaned in response, considering that's the most she could do at this point of the possession. 'Ha, she is weak!' she thought to herself.

"Open your eyes. Show your new eyes to your friends!" she laughed.

"Noooo," she groaned weakly.

"Larxene?" a voice said. Considering her eyes were closed, neither of them could see who was in front of them.

"Open your eyes," she hissed only to get no response at all.

"Hey, I know you can hear me," Axel shook their body.

"OPEN THEM!" she hissed again. Larxene was very very stubborn girl, and she refused her. She always had been, even before Medusa knew of her existence.

Medusa worked her entity around the body and tried to tug the eyes open, but Larxene resisted, so she settled on the voice, "Axel?"

"Yeah, Larxie. I'm here," he said and called for Xemnas, "Hey, can you open your eyes?"

"No, I can't," she said groggily.

"Is that witch preventing you from doing anything?" Axel asked.

"You're an idiot, Axel. I'm not possessed," she said before trying to open their eyes again, but Larxene still fought hard.

Medusa stretched and yawned, "Is Xemnas coming?" she asked, still struggling with the eyes.

"Yeah, he should be here already," Axel answered said as if he was distracted.

"Did you tell him I'm possessed of something?" she said and moved around on the bed and saw she had complete dominance over everything except the eyes.

"Yeah, I did," Axel said.

"You are a fool," she answered and stood up, eyes still squeezed shut. Curse this girl!

"No way! Have you seen yourself lately?" Axel laughed hard and touched her face.

"Don't touch me!" she slapped his hand away and finally opened her eyes.

"Holy-" he said and backed up with his hands in front of him as if it was the only thing that could keep him alive.

"What? What is it?" Medusa said with worry in Larxene's voice, and looked around for a mirror.

Axel pointed her to the bathroom and she ran inside and took a deep breath before turning on the bathroom light.

As soon as the light flicked on, Medusa gasped. There was no more Larxene. It was her in the mirror. She took off the cloak she had on to reveal her normal outfit.

She ran her hand up along her tattoos, "What the hell," Axel muttered.

Medusa laughed softly at first, but them her laughs grew in volume and insanity.

"Larxene?"

"Hm? I don't know who are talking about. You must have me mistaken for someone else," Medusa said in her normal voice that she had been holding in a for awhile.

"I knew that this was going to happen," Axel said with rage in his voice.

"Then you should've done more to save her," she smiled sweetly while laughing insanely as she saw Axel grit his teeth in anger.

"I know as well as you do that I couldn't get you out of her once you are in!" he hissed.

"Oh, I see you've done some research in your enemy," she smiled, "Not that will do you any good, now that I'm inside I don't think I'll leave. Your Larxene is very comfortable,"

Axel summoned his chakrams and charged Medusa. Axel yelled and prepared to launch his weapon into her body.

She smiled and yelled, "Vector Plate!" Axel looked at her with confusion plainly on his face.

Before he could say anything, he saw a flash of light on the floor. He looked down and saw a black arrow pointing opposite from her form on the floor.

Axel yelled in protest as he felt his body drift the way the arrow pointed, which meant he got thrown into the wall and choked out blood.

She laughed in glee and walked over to him, "Aww, looks like you went the wrong way! Did someone give you had direction?"

"There is a little bit of Larxene still there!" he yelled and started to stand up again.

"Oh no. Larxene has no more dominance in this body anymore. This is just me completely. You can't see any resemblance to Larxene anymore. That means that's it, she's gone,"

"Ugh I hate you!" Axel screamed and tried to hit Medusa again, only to get launched into the wall again.

"Strong words for a Nobody," she smiled sinisterly and laughed so hard, Axel wondered why she didn't topple over.

"You are such a bitch," he coughed up more blood and struggled to keep his eyes open.

"Oh well, I'll just have to kill you right now. Vector Arrow!" Axel looked up just in time to see a black arrow cut his face and knocked him unconscious.

"Lord Death!" Death Scythe yelled as he ran into the Death Room with Dr. Stein right behind him.

"What is it Spirit?" Lord Death asked him, concerned for Spirit's sanity at that point.

"Stein detected something, and he felt as if you should know about it," Spirit panted and gestured for Stein to tell Lord Death his great discovery.

"I was in my laboratory, and I sensed a familiar wavelength," he said, not as gaspy as Spirit.

"Ohhhh? And what wavelength would that be?" Death asked, with a more serious tone than he usually used.

"Medusa's,"

There was silence for a long time in the Death Room. No one knew how to deal with that information.

"Are you sure?" he asked after a long and awkward period of silence.

"It couldn't be anyone else. I am completely positive about this," Stein answered.

"The only thing I wonder about is how he was able to detect her wavelength from a distance so great that not even I can find it," Death mused aloud.

"I think it has to do with the fact of how resonated their souls were. They had so much in common, and they had a romantic connection at one point in their time together," Spirit reasoned.

"We did not have any romance," Stein said with a hiss in his voice.

"Whatever,"

"Settle down you two. Whatever the reason, he senses her and now we have to capture her and bring her into custody," Lord Death declared.

The two were then dismissed from the Death Room. Stein then confronted Spirit, "How dare you say anything like that!"

But Spirit was already gone. Oh well, he could get him later. Until then, he had to keep his sanity before he could find Medusa.

That was the only thing that could stop from even more chaos from erupting. Not that it seemed like any more could stir up.

Crona didn't know how to deal with this. Just the faint possility of Medusa still being alive made him too nervous.

Being under Medusa's thumb was the last thing he wanted. That would mean he couldn't see Maka anymore, and she was really nice to him and she was taking care of him.

Medusa used to be the only thing in his life, the only person who would even try to put up with him. After all, she was his mother.

Crona shook himself, trying to rid himself of that thought. All it did was make him think what Maka had said last week, "She's my mother I love her of course,"

Was he supposed to love his mother? Did he love her was the real question. After everything, the possibility seemed crazy. Although, from a distance, it made sense.

Crona didn't know how to deal with all of these emotions! It used to be simple before he became Maka's friend. Not that it was her fault.

Maka was actually the only thing that was keeping him alive at this point in his life.

On the other hand, Medusa also kept him alive in her own way. She kept him strong, and continued to make him stronger.

Not that she was doing that for his benefit. Or, maybe she was. Maybe, just maybe, she was covering it up, and still got advantage on her side.

Now that he thought about it without shying away, he truly knew nothing about his own mother. Medusa was a very complicated creature indeed. 


	4. Chapter 4

Axel woke up on his bed. No one was inside monitoring him like they should be. So he was all alone for the time being.

He tried to sit up, but he hurt so much he couldn't have roll over. He hissed in pain and looked down at his wounds.

There was a cast on his right leg and bandages everywhere and his cloak was torn up into shreds.

Information and memories came back into his attention. Medusa had finally seized control of Larxene. He couldn't believe it.

If only they had believed him! No, it was pointless. Once a witch took a body, the only was they could get out is on their own free will.

He should've seen this coming! There was so many signs! The changes of personality, the changes in appearance.

-Flashback-

Axel walked down the stairs and started to make breakfast quickly. He didn't feel like putting up with Vexen right that moment.

As he started to butter his pancakes, Larxene walked into the kitchen, "Hey Larxie,"

She ignored him and reached into the fridge and grabbed some eggs, "How are you?" he asked, but she still stayed silent.

"C'mon Larxie! You can't ignore me forever! I'm sorry for whatever I did," Axel said.

"I have to go. There are missions that I have to do," she said in a zombie voice and walked out of the kitchen slowly.

They walked of the dark corridor into Death City, which is truly the last place he wanted to be at that point, "Alright, transform," Larxene said and held out her hand.

Axel focused and turned into their sword and she dropped him, "Hey!" he yelled, "What was that for?"

"Me? What about you! You burned me!" Larxene said with more energy in her voice than she had had for two weeks.

"I did not! You think I have a death wish or something?" Axel yelled.

"Ugh!"

"Alright, sitting here and arguing is getting us nowhere. Just try picking me up again," Axel suggested, and Larxene nodded and leaned over the sword and placed a hand on it.

"Ow!"

"Larxene look out! Heartless!" Axel yelled and he transformed back into human form.

She hissed in pain as the heartless cut her cloak on her left arm and she started to bleed, "Damn!" she yelled.

Axel immediately took out the heartless with fire magic and smiled when the heartless disappeared, "Larxene you okay?" he said as he ran to her side.

She panted and pushed him away, "Leave me alone!" she yelled and shrank back quickly whole writhing in pain.

"Let me see it," Axel said and reached for her again but she just pressed herself up against the wall of the nearest building.

"No! Leave me alone! I'm fine!" she said as she screamed in pain again. Ignoring her protests, he reached for her arm.

He looked at the huge hole on her cloak and and looked at the blood that was on her arm. Through all the blood he saw a tattoo.

"You have a tattoo?" he yelled and and looked it over.

"I do?" she said in a shocked voice and looked at the tattoo, as surprised as Axel was.

He looked at it and realized that it was snake. He immediately jumped up and said, "Alright, let's finish this and go home," Axel didn't say anything else to her on that mission.

"Larxene!" Saïx said, trying to break her trance.

She looked up at him without a word and widened her eyes slightly to show that he had her undivided attention.

"You have been slacking off! You're becoming another Demyx!" he scolded her.

Larxene muttered something before standing up and walking away. It could've meant nothing, if Saïx hadn't passed out sick the second the stopped mumbling.

Larxene still couldn't control Axel. Saïx said it was something about their souls not being in synch. He didn't understand how that could've happened.

It seemed that Larxene did though. She understood exactly what was going on, but she refused to tell him, or even carry out a conversation with him anymore.

Once they were assigned to go to Neverland and defeat some shadows, Axel decided to finally confront Larxene. What was to be afraid of? Seriously, this was ridiculous.

"What's going on?" he asked once they exited the dark corridor.

Larxene looked at him and cocked to her head, "Hm?"

"Why aren't our souls in synch anymore?" Axel asked with the rage obvious in his voice.

Larxene hung her head and kept her eyes on the ground, staying silent, "Hey! Answer me! I know that you know what's going on!" he yelled, really angry that she refused him.

"I don't know why this is all happening. Although, I am flattered that you think I'm smart enough to figure this all out," Larxene said, keeping her eyes on the floor.

He groaned in exasperation and said, "Let's just finish this miserable mission!" he stormed ahead, leaving Larxene confused.

Once they made of to the ship, he summoned his chakrams and gestured for her to summon her kunai, but she stayed frozen.

"Hey, c'mon summon your knives and we can get started," he said.

"I can't,"

"What do you mean you can't?" Axel demanded in a harsh voice, making Larxene flinch.

"No matter what I try, I can't summon my knives," she whispered.

"But that's impossible! A wielder can't just lose their weapons!" Axel said, his voice having more denial than she seemed to have.

"I don't know how it happened. All I know is that it did," she muttered and kept her eyes on the ground.

"How are you going to fight?" he wondered aloud. She ignored him and walked ahead of him slowly and cautiously.

Then a shadow appeared, "Let's get this started," he said and braced himself and Larxene did the same. Although her fighting stance was a lot different that it was before.

They started to fight and Larxene shot lightning out of her hands effortlessly, but they were different. Not noticeably, only Axel notice it.

Her lightning was in the shape of an arrow.

-End of Flashbacks-

Maka entered Dr. Stein's classroom, hoping to talk to Soul about what he had been doing with his father the day before.

The first thing she saw when she entered, Maka saw that Dr. Stein was reading a big old book that had a different language printed in it.

"What are you doing Dr. Stein?" she asked in a light voice so she wouldn't scare him.

"Hm? Oh, it's you Maka," he said, snapping out of his trance.

"Yeah. So, what are you looking at?" she asked and tried to peer over his shoulder and see the book, but he instantly closed it.

"An ancient book on witches," he answered plainly.

"Oh. You're reading a lot of those witches books lately. Is something wrong?" asked Maka.

Dr. Stein looked up at her and put the book in a drawer, "No, nothing is wrong. I just want to prepare us for the next powerful witch that comes our way,"

"Oh, yeah. Soul was talking about being open to every possibility. Just like you are," she muttered, but Stein still caught it.

"Oh? How did that come up?" he asked, seeming to be honestly curious.

"Well, The other day, this guy named Axel asked us about the witch Medusa,"

"Medusa?" Stein perked up at the sound of her name.

"Yeah. He wanted us to tell us everything we knew about her. We did, and Crona got pretty shaken up. Soul said he thought that maybe that guy thought Medusa was still alive,"

"That's quite impossible. Me and your father split that witch in half. There's no way no one, not even Medusa, could survive that. We tore her soul apart,"

"Yeah, that's what I thought. But what Soul said did put me on edge," Maka said, trying to read Professor Stein's emotions, but he was wearing a mask that blocked out all emotions.

"It's enough go raise an eyebrow, but not enough to worry about too much. Something must've gotten to him. Nothing to worry about,"

"Right. But I want to know what got to him, really. He wouldn't say anything like that if some guy asked him about a dead witch," she said thoughtfully, still trying to read Stein.

"Class will start soon, you should sit down," he said and waved a dismissive hand at her.

Maka nodded and turned around before sitting down in her seat, but never stopped watching Professor Stein for any interesting reactions.

Medusa walked up to the entrance of the witch gathering. No one knew of her revival, this was to be her grand debut.

Right now, she was wearing a big coat with the hood up. Even sandals covered up her feet. She wanted this to be a huge surprise.

She walked inside the vast gathering room and sat in a place that was close to the center. Medusa just couldn't wait to see Eruka's reaction of all people.

She looked around and saw Mizune and Eruka were in their usual spots, waiting patiently for the meeting to start. She even spotted Arachne.

The grand witch eventually walked into the center, "Greetings fellow witches. Tonight's meetings will just consist of learning more techniques to be safe from the kishin and the DWMA,"

Everyone shifted uncomfortably at the mention of the kishin except Angela, "The recent decease of Medusa has proven a big turn in events, and we are trying our best to try to understand what to do about her kishin,"

"I have a few ideas," Medusa said in Larxene's voice and stood up.

"Oh really?"

"May I have permission to have the floor for a moment grand witch?" she asked, keeping Larxene's voice on.

"Please share your ideas, miss," the grand witch gestures for her to step up.

Medusa walked to the middle of the meeting room and took off her sandals, "The solution to your problem is simple," she said in Larxene's voice.

"Oh really? Tell me who you are before you go on," she said.

"Oh, I'm Medusa," she said before throwing off her jacket to reveal her normal ensemble underneath.

There was a lot of gasps and murrmurs. Eruka and Mizune stood up in shock and both seemed mortified.

Arachne didn't seem all that surprised, for her sister knew her powers more than she did.

The Grand Witch's jaw dropped and she was absolutely speechless.

Medusa smiled in a sinister manner and laughed, "Come now! You'll all catch flies in this state! I know it is great to see me, the one who studied the kishin and knows virtually everything about it,"

"You are the one who caused this!" the grand witch yelled and pointed.

"Wuth your permission mind you," Medusa pointed out with the irony obvious in her voice.

"I most certainly did not!"

"With all do respect, my lady, you did," Eruka said.

"Chee Chee Chee," Mizune added.

The Grand Witch sighed, "Well, I can tell we all are anxious to hear about your revival. Why don't you tell the story and then we'll hear your ideas of what we can do about the kishin,"

"Your graciousness is flattering my lady," Medusa bowed her head and smiled before telling the tale, "I knew I had to get away before the final blow could be delivered. So in a haste I seperated my soul into several pieces and took the form of my power the snake and repaired myself.

"Once I was ready, I stationed myself in Death City hoping to find a body as soon as I possibly could. After awhile of failure, a girl from another world came to Death City and I seized control over her and here I stand now,"

"And the kishin?"

"Oh, I have something planned espically for Asura,"

"Friends, we've gathered today to announce a tragedy," Xemnas said, kicking off the meeting that they should've done a long time ago.

"I'm very sad to say that a fellow member has been taken away from us," he paused for a dramatic effect and everyone looked around and noticed Larxene's empty throne.

"Larxene was possessed by an evil witch that goes by the name Medusa," he said and everyone began to babble about the news.

"So Axel was correct after all of that," Vexen muttered, making Axel smiled despite of the situation.

"So, what are we gonna do about it?" Xigbar asked, not really caring about Larxene's safety.

"According to Axel, we can't do anything once a witch is inside someone's body," he answered.

"How absurd. There has to be a way to drive the witch out," Zexion said.

"Dismissed," Xemnas said plainly.

Axel was in the grey area resting. Everyone was asking him questions about Larxene and her possession. He explained the situation the best he could even if he barely understood it himself.

Everyone was determined to get rid of the witch no matter how much they loathed Larxene. What could they do? They didn't even know where the witch was!

Medusa wouldn't go back to Death City. She wasn't a stupid witch, she knew better than to go back to the place that she was killed.

Axel sighed in exasperation. This was all way too complicated.

Maka knocked on Soul's door, "Hey Soul! Why weren't you at school today?"

No response, "When you didn't come out for breakfast, I thought you were already at school! You freaked me out!"

Maka huffed once he still didn't answer, "Soul?" she said with more concern in her voice. When there was still no answer, she turned the knob.

It was unlocked, "Soul?" she said as she walked in. As she looked around, she realized the room was empty, "Hey, this isn't funny,"

She walked through the room and even in the closet, but Soul wasn't there, "Blair!" she yelled and ran out of the vacant room. 


End file.
